


Snow Sanders and the Marvelous Miners

by marshmallowmischief



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Disney AU, Snow White AU, sanders sides au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallowmischief/pseuds/marshmallowmischief
Summary: Patton is content with his life. He cleans, he sings, and he plays with the neighbors puppy. One day, he finds that his mundane life is about to be turned upside down by one Dragon Queen. A Snow White AU. All warnings that apply to Snow White apply here. I'll tag warnings if that's something people want.





	1. Into the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on AO3, so go easy on me, loves!  
> tumblr: @marshmallowmischief

Prince Patton was a content minded fellow. He liked animals, pasta, and the company of the royal advisor, Emile. He didn’t mind the rigorous day to day task of cleaning the castle. He didn’t mind the subpar food scraps that he received after the staff was done dining. He didn’t even mind living in the drafty right wing tower with nothing but a straw bed.

However, he did mind the scorn he received from his step-mother, the Dragon Queen. 

The teenager was unsure of what he’d done to deserve such seething anger, but he was determined to turn it around. He used his one day off to travel to the nearby valley to collect wild flowers for the estranged queen. He sang softly to himself as he admired the vibrant colors.

“The sun is shining, the bees are a buzzin’, birds are singing, and the Queen is gonna love these flowers!” He beamed down at the bouquet he’d collected. He decided there were enough flowers and began to head back toward the castle, but was stopped halfway by Emile.

“Hello! It’s a beautiful day, isn’t it?” Patton greeted.

“Y-yes, it is,” the man stuttered.

“Whatcha got behind your back there, Emile?” Patton tried to peek, but was cut off by Emile stepping forward.

“This is for the good of the kingdom. I’m- I’m so sorry, Patton.” He took another shaky step closer to the boy, revealing the object in his hands.

“Is that- is that a knife?” Patton furrowed his brows, not backing away from his trusted friend. “Are we hunting today? I thought that wasn’t for another week!”

“Please don’t make this harder than it has to be.” Emile choked out, raising the blade threateningly. Even still, Patton did not back away.

“Emile… Do you really want to do this?” His blue eyes were full of sadness as the realization hit him. The brunette hesitated, his hands trembling. After a moment of being locked in Patton’s gaze, he dropped the knife and fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around Patton’s torso.

“I-I’m so s-sorry!” He sobbed, burying his face in the boy’s shirt. “The Queen told me to- made me- I can’t- Oh, Gods, I’m so sorry, Patton!”

“Shh, there, there.” He ran his fingers through the man’s hair, whispering soft comforts until the tears slowed. They sat in silence for a while, neither sure how to break the uncomfortable silence. Getting bored with the quiet, Patton spoke up, “Why would my mother want me dea- gone?”

“She wants to secure the throne. She’s worried about the people discovering your true heritage and demanding you rule.” Emile sniffled, wiping the tears from his cheeks. “She demanded I bring her evidence when the… job is done.”

“Me? Become king? That’s silly talk, Em.” Patton couldn’t help but laugh. “Everyone sees me as a simple servent boy, nothing more. Besides, I don’t want to rule a kingdom. I’d rather spend my days with you.”

Emile’s heart shattered at the sight of the boy’s blinding smile. Even now, after an attempted murder, Patton was still the most cheerful person he’d ever met.

“You have to run.” He deadpanned, his usually bright smile nowhere to be seen. “You can’t be seen in the kingdom anymore. I-I have about five hundred gold pieces on me. Take them and go.”

“Wha- Well, I appreciate the offer, but where could I go? The only thing within walking distance is the mines and the forest.”

“Here,” Emile took the knife and placed it in Patton’s hand, closing the boy’s hand around it. “You’ll be okay on your own. I’ve taught you enough about the wilderness for you to get by. You can hunt, fish, forage for food. You can build a shelter. But you have to go.”

“I don’t want to leave you!” Patton began to tear up. “You’re the only friend I’ve ever had!”

“You’re a wonderful, beautiful person, Patton. You will make new friends. Your life’s on the line. You must go. Now. Please.”

“Okay… but only if you promise me you’ll be alright.”

“I’m not in a position to make promises, Pat. Just trust me, I know what I’m doing.”

“Alright, well… off I go I suppose. Here,” Patton passed the bouquet of flowers to Emile with a sad smile. “A parting gift?”

“Thank you, sweet child. Now go. Run far, far away from here where that evil witch will never find you!” Emile shooed his friend away as he walked backwards towards the village. “Run, Patton, and never return!”

Patton did as he was told and ran. He ran far into the woods, hot tears streaming down his cheeks. He never once looked back as he dashed through the trees.

* * *

Emile swallowed hard as he carried the ornate box into the throne room.

“Come, Picani, and show me the evidence of my dear son’s demise.” The Queen beckoned.

“Of course, Your Highness.” Emile took a deep breath and steeled his face, approaching the regal woman, box in hand.

“Open it. I must see the proof.” Emile did as he was told and bowed before the Queen, opening the gold trimmed lid and presenting the wild hog heart.

“It has been done. Good. A pay raise is in order. Perhaps a promotion.” The Dragon Queen smiled wickedly, leaving Emile feeling sick to his stomach. “I must find a place to put my new trophy. You are dismissed.”

Emile scrambled to his feet and swiftly exited the room, letting out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

“Good luck, Patton. You’re gonna need it,” he whispered to himself as he retreated to his quarters.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the woods, Patton was sobbing beneath a large oak tree. He adored his step-mother so, and the realization that she would want harm to befall him had set in. It cut deep into his soft heart, prompting uncontrollable tears.

He’d felt like he’d been walking for ages, and it was beginning to get dark. His feet were sore and blistered, but he was used to the pain. Cleaning the entire castle daily wasn’t an easy feat, after all.

His stomach rumbled and he sighed. He’d skipped lunch that day in favor of going flower picking. He would have to forage or hunt soon, or he’d go to bed hungry.

“Ah, bed…” he mumbled, reminiscing about his warm straw pile back home. He stood and wiped his tears, taking a few calming breaths before marching onward. He carved his initials into the trees

After what felt like ages, he stumbled across a small stream. He decided to follow it for a few miles, until he spotted something in the distance.

“Is- is that a cabin?” He squinted as he approached the building. Indeed, it was a small log cabin. He grinned as he ran up the small stone path to the front door.

“Here goes nothin’,” he whispered as he hesitantly knocked on the door.


	2. Sleeby Boye Takes A Nap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here goes nothin'

Patton jumped, cradling his hand to his chest when the door jumped open beneath his touch. He peered inside and called, “Is anyone home? I’m a little lost and I could use some help.”

When no one answered, he shrugged. ‘Maybe no one lives here.’

He tiptoed into the cabin, wincing with each squeak of the hardwood floor. As he looked around, he clicked his tongue in disappointment.

“This place is filthy! Dust! Clothes everywhere! And oh, gosh, the dishes!” He shook his head. “This simply will not do.”

The brunette stepped over the mess to find the supply closet, sighing in relief when he found a mop, broom, and dustpan.

“Well, time to get to work!” And so, Patton did what he did best: cleaned. As he did so, he sang a merry tune to himself, one that Emile would sing to him during their down time.

He did up all the dishes, gathered up all the laundry, swept the floor, and (most importantly, in his opinion) dusted every surface.

“There! Isn’t that much better?” He beamed at a small doll he had found. It didn’t reply, instead stared in silence from its place in the rocking chair. He picked the rag doll up and carried her around as he explored the cabin. He found one large bedroom with five beds, each of them with a name carved into the headboard. He read off the names with a quirked brow.

“Remy, Dorian, Logan, Roman, Virgil? What interesting names! I wonder if they used to own this place.” He called to the doll. Once again, his companion stayed silent. Patton yawned and stretched, reaching for the ceiling with doll in hand. “Mmm, I could go for a nap. Cleaning always wears me out. Whaddya think, Cheryl?”

The doll remained quiet and Patton laughed, “Classic Cheryl. Guess a quick nap wouldn’t hurt nothin’.”

The boy chose the comfiest looking bed and snuggled up beneath the covers with Cheryl. After a day full of wild emotions, running, and cleaning, Patton was truly exhausted. It wasn’t long before he was out like a light, snoring happily against the soft pillow.

Virgil was content with his job. He walked with his friends down to the mines, sang his favorite songs, and beat the absolute snot out of some rocks. He collected his gems, sold them at the market, and went home for the day. His life was routine. It was safe.

At least, it was.

When he stumbled into the bedroom to find a strange freckled boy about his age sleeping in his bed, it was safe to say he was more than a little shocked. He slowly backed out of the room, closed the door quietly, and returned to the (oddly clean) living area.

“G-guys, we, uh, we have a bit of a problem.” He whispered.

“Virgil? I thought you were retiring early tonight. What ever could be the problem?” Logan set down his book.

“T-there’s a boy. In my bed.”

“In your bed?” Roman wrinkled his nose. “Why would a boy ever want to be in your bed, when mine is right there!”

“Roman this is serious!” Virgil hissed.

“Alright, alright.” Remy rolled his eyes and marched towards the bedroom, the others following suit. He threw the door open and watched with an amused smirk as Patton jolted awake.

“Is that Clara?” Roman whispered incredulously, eyeing the doll in the strangers arms.

“Hmm?” Patton mumbled sleepily, rubbing at his eyes and knocking his thick horn rimmed glasses askew. “Wha- who?”

“Salutations. You seem to be in the wrong house. Although, seeing as there aren’t neighbors for several miles, I’m uncertain as to how you mistook our home for your own.” Logan cleared his throat before continuing, “You also seemed to have cleaned the entire cabin. That is odd. You are odd.”

“Oh, yeah, I tidied up a bit while you were out,” the boy in the bed yawned. “I didn’t think anyone lived here from the amount of dust I wiped up.”

“We are not the cleanest souls.” Roman chuckled.

“So, how are you doing? How was your sleep? Did you enjoy Virgil’s bed?” Remy asked with sarcasm dripping from every word. “Are we just going to ignore the fact that there’s a stranger in our house!?”

“He’s not harming anyone. In fact, he did us a favor by cleaning up our quarters. The least we owe him is the chance to explain himself. It’s called common courtesy, Remy.” Logan said.

“Whatever. I’ll be counting our gems if you need me.” With that, Remy retreated from the room.

“So, what is your name, stranger?” Logan asked.

“Patton. Patton Sno- Patton S-Sanders! Yeah, Patton Sanders!” The boy beamed as he ran his fingers through his tangled curls, trying to rearrange the wild bedhead.

“Well, Patton Sanders, I am Logan. This is Roman and Virgil. Oh, and that is Remy.” The tallest of the group ran a hand through his slicked back hair and sighed. “I believe we need to have a talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	3. Semi Serious Talk Time

“Alright, so, from the beginning” Logan rubbed his temple before adjusting his glasses. “Explain who exactly you are and why on Middle Earth you would choose our cabin of all places-”

“And Virgil’s bed.” Remy snorted. 

“Well,” Patton swallowed thickly, tracing the edge of the dining table. “I, uh, I don’t know where to start.” 

“Let’s try this. We’ll ask a question, and you’ll answer it. Plain and simple.” Logan sat across from the boy and cleared his throat. “Does that sound fair?”

“Yeah, I guesso,” Patton mumbled. He wasn’t sure how much to disclose to the strangers. If they knew his true identity, they could be in danger, and he definitely didn’t want that. He decided now was one of the few times where it would be acceptable to bend the truth just a tad, for the sake of his new friends. 

“First question: just how old are you? Someone who isn’t an adult certainly shouldn’t be running around these woods on their own!” Roman exclaimed. 

“You say that as if you’re an adult,” Remy rolled his eyes. 

“I’m fifteen, I think. I, uh, I don’t know my actual birthday,” Patton looked down at the table in embarrassment. 

“Oh,” Virgil said softly. He shared a worried glance with Logan.

“But I typically celebrate my birthday in January!” Patton perked up, wiping the frown from his features. 

“That’s… lovely, Patton. Now, can you tell us where exactly you hail from?” Logan inquired, noticing how their acquaintance began to shift uncomfortably in his seat.

“Well, y’see, I come from the castle. I’d worked there since my father died when I was real little. I didn’t mind it, but the time came for me to leave.” He took a deep breath. “There was someone who wanted to hurt me, and I couldn’t stay, as much as I wanted to. I- I can’t go back. But that’s okay! Because I got to meet you guys!” 

“I see. Do you not have any relatives we could escort you to? Roman would gladly accompany you into a nearby village to find any remaining family, proven that you will be safe,” Logan said.

“Nope! No family, unless you count my best friend Emile! He’s practically an uncle to me. But he works at the castle.” 

“Understood. Would you mind giving me and my brothers a moment, young Patton?”

“Sure thing, Lo!” 

Logan nodded curtly and motioned for his brothers to follow him into the bedroom. Once the door was shut, he announced, “He stays with us. It is the only logical conclusion.”

“You and your logic. He’s a liability and you know it. We can barely afford ourselves! We can’t take on a fifth person. Remember what happened with Doria-” Remy ranted, but was interrupted.

“Don’t speak his name!” Roman hissed. 

“Oh, come on!” Remy rolled his eyes. “Just because he played with a little magic-”

“Dark magic, Remington!” Roman waved his arms dramatically. Remy simply rolled his eyes yet again and flopped down on his bed. 

“Off topic, but yes, I do remember Dorian. That, however, has nothing to do with helping Patton.” Logan said. “We could use the extra hand around the house. We need someone with experience caring for others. Patton was right about one thing: our cabin needed a deep clean.” 

“So, what, we keep him around as a maid? That hardly seems fair.” Virgil crossed his arms defensively.

“He could work in the mines,” Remy added. 

“Absolutely not!” Virgil scowled. “First, he doesn’t know anything about mining! Second, he doesn’t know anything about mining!”

“You just repeated yourself.” Logan raised a brow.

“It was for emphasis, because it’s a bad idea!” Virgil glared at Remy. 

“I agree. There’s no way we could teach him mining etiquette that took us a lifetime to learn. It’s impractical. Therefore, he will be our housekeeper, for lack of better term.” Logan nodded, as if agreeing with himself. “We could use someone who knows how to cook properly. I know that the culinary arts are required of all castle staff, so he should be versed in figuratively throwing together a decent meal.” 

Virgil and Roman nodded in agreement, while Remy just sighed loudly. After a moment, he caved, “Fine. But if this goes south and we can’t afford to keep him, that’s on you guys.” 

The four exited the bedroom to find Patton doodling on his hand with an ink quill. He beamed, “Look! It’s my favorite flower!”

“I can see that.” Logan’s eye twitched at the waste of ink, but he chose not to say anything for fear of upsetting Patton. “We have come to a decision.”

“And what’s that, Lolo?” 

“It’s Logan, actually. I do not care for nicknames. Anyway, we have decided that you will take our spare bed and stay with us as a caretaker of sorts. You will perform the same duties you did at the castle, but on a much smaller scale. I assume you can cook?” 

“Yepper! I can make pasta with the best of ‘em!” 

“Satisfactory. So you have no qualms with this set up?”

“Not at all! It’s incredibly kind of ya’ll to have me!” Patton grinned at the brothers. 

“Very well. Your work begins tomorrow, seeing as you’ve already taken care of today’s chores.” Logan returned to his rocking chair and resumed reading his book, leaving Patton to his brothers. 

“So, you worked in the castle? Did you see any princes? Or knights? What were they like? Were they as majestic as the stories say?” Roman rapid fired questions.

“Uh, yes, yes, yes, chivalrous and brave, and maybe. I haven’t read the stories.” Patton smiled softly at the excited teen. 

“You haven’t read the stories?” Roman gaped. 

“Well, I can’t read at all, actually.” Patton shrugged nonchalantly. 

“What!?” Logan screeched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! feedback is appreciated!


	4. Midnight Talks

Patton sighed as he turned once more in the (admittedly comfortable) bed once belonging to Dorian. His mind was reeling with the events of the past two days, from escaping the castle, to meeting his wonderful new friends, to Logan teaching him how to read while Remy snickered in the corner. 

He sat up and looked around the moonlit room. He gently pulled back the covers and tiptoed out of the room, failing to notice the empty bed beside him. Another sigh escaped his lips as he shut the bedroom door behind him. He crept to the kitchen, aiming his sights on the pitcher of water on the counter.

“Hey,” said a voice from the shadows. 

“Sweet honey suckle, Virgil!” Patton rested his hand over his rapidly beating heart. “You scared the pants right off of me!” 

Virgil shrugged and snorted, stepping into the light. Unlike earlier in the day, his face was clean of dirt and dust, revealing his naturally handsome features. Patton cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“So, can’t sleep?” Virgil asked. 

“Yeah, new place and all that.” 

“I can’t say I know the feeling.” Virgil said as he took his usual seat at the end of the table.

“Why’s that?” Patton tilted his head to the side curiously. 

“Never known any place besides this one.” Virgil shrugged. “This has been my only home since they found me- I mean, uh, yeah…” 

“I can sort of relate. I’d never left castle grounds until I had to run away.” He averted his eyes. “Even when I went exploring, I never truly left the castle. I’m not sure if I’m glad that I did.” 

“Why’s that?” Virgil echoed with a knowing look. 

“I mean, I got to meet you guys, which is great! But I’ve left behind the only home I’ve ever known. Home’s where the heart is, but when I left… it feels like I’ve abandoned my heart and my home completely.” Patton flopped down across from Virgil with a soft sigh. He could feel Virgil’s intense gaze, causing his cheeks to burn a lovely shade of red. 

“Wow, that was, uh, that was pretty deep, Pat.”

“Sorry, kiddo! I just get to bein’ a little silly sometimes!” Patton forced a smile, beaming brightly. 

“It’s not silly to talk about your feelings, dude. Believe me, bottling things up isn’t going to help anything. Sometimes it’s better to just let it out, ya know?” 

“Yeah, but I’ve just met you and I don’t want ya’ll to think I’m some kinda Debbie Downer,” Patton slumped in his chair. He mumbled, “You might not want me anymore…” 

Virgil frowned, unsure of what to say. The two sat in silence for a few seconds, each boy lost in thought. Eventually, Virgil broke the silence.

“You called me ‘kiddo’ earlier,” he said. “Aren’t you my age?” 

“I’m fifteen!” Patton beamed proudly. “At least, I think so.” 

“Cool. Me too.” Virgil nodded, still partially lost in thought. The two sat in comfortable silence once again.

“I guess I’ll go now. I don’t wanna be a bother-” Patton stood to leave, causing Virgil to panic. He wasn’t sure why, but he didn’t want his time with Patton to end. He darted around the table and grabbed Patton’s hand before he could retreat to the bedroom. 

“Wait!” Virgil exclaimed in a whisper. Patton turned and gave him a questioning look, causing Virgil to freeze up. “I, uh, y-you, I- I-” 

His heart pounded in his chest as he gazed into crystal blue eyes. The hand that was grasping Patton’s wrist began to sweat and tremble slightly. Virgil tried to swallow, but found that his dry throat was mysteriously not cooperating with him. 

“Virge? You okay?” Patton asked. Virgil felt his heart beat even faster (if that was at all possible), and began stammering, searching for an excuse or something to say that would convince Patton to stay. 

“I- uh, sorry. You should go,” he said, finally finding his voice. 

“Do you want me to stay up with you?” Patton’s eyes softened, noticing the his friend’s discomfort. 

“N-no, it’s fine. I’m fine. You should get some rest. We’re heading to the village tomorrow, and you’ll need your energy.” He finally swallowed the lump in his throat and tore his eyes away from Patton’s. “Don’t worry, I’ll be right behind you. I’m just gonna, um, get some water. Yeah. Water.” 

“Okie dokie! Just lemme know if you need me!” Patton gave him a bright smile and a quick hug before turning and tiptoeing back to the bedroom. As soon as he was out of sight, Virgil collapsed into the nearest chair and let out an exhausted sigh.

Meanwhile, Patton lay in bed contemplating Virgil’s strange behavior. He chalked it up to the brunette being uncomfortable around strangers, but the resolution didn’t feel quite right. It felt as if there were something beneath the surface of Virgil’s reaction, but before he could think about it anymore, the boy began to drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is much appreciated! i'm trying to grow as a writer, and i'd love to know if there's anything specific you want to see in the story c:


End file.
